A New Fighter
by Blaise White
Summary: Odd has a litte sister, who joins the gang on Lyoko. But on her third fight, she gets kidnapped by Xana. You should read it, cause then I wouldn't have to post a summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! What do you know? Another fanfic! This is my first code lyoko fanfic, so... Here goes!

Disclaimer: I only own one Character, which would be Maraiin. The rest belong to the French people.

Pronounciation: Maraiin, ma-RYE-an

Odd, Ulrick, and Jeremie looked down at the seventh grader in front of them. Her name was Maraiin. She always hung around Odd. No one really knew why, and Odd wasn't telling. Maraiin looked back up at them, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Alright, she join us." Jeremie siged. Ulrick nodded his approval, all though he didn't really like the idea of her hanging out with them.

"Alright!" Odd shouted, giving Maraiin a high-five. Jeremie led the group to his room.

"Before you go on Lyoko, you have to design an outfit." Jeremie said sitting down at his computer. He pushed a few buttons to get into the program. "First off, what do you want as a weapon?"

"I want throwing knives. You know kinda like ninjas have." Maraiin replied. Jeremie looked at Maraiin with interest.

"Ok. now, what do you want to wear?" Jeremie asked.

"I want a white, long sleeve, skin thight shirt, witha blue baggy t-shirt over it. And I want a dark tan pair of cargo shorts. as for shoes, Regular tennis shoes will be fine." Maraiin described. Jeremie typed away at the keys. When he was finished, he showed Maraiin.

"Something like that?" Jeremie asked as Maraiin stared at the computer screen. The outfit was exactly as she had imagined it.

"Its perfect. Now I have a question. Can I have two throwing knives that are linked with me, so that when I hold up my hands the fly straight into them?" Maraiin said.

"Yeah sure." Jeremie replied.

"Well, I have to go get ready for the dance." Ulrick said. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Aelita appeared on Jeremie's computer screen. She said that Xana had activated a tower and to hurry to Lyoko. Jeremie called Yumi and they hurried off to the factory. Maraiin had to wait for a free scanner before she got to go to Lyoko. The others stood waiting for her. They were in the Polar region.

They were surrounded by Crabs and Blocks. Ulrick called over to Maraiin. "You think you can handle this?"

"Of cousrse I can." Maraiin said. A crab took a shot at her, but Maraiin blocked it with her throwing knives. When the laser hit it, the black blade had a blue-ish glow. Maraiin jumped high into the air and threw her two knives at two different blocks. Both hit and the Blocks exploded. Maraiin held up her hands, and the knives flew into them. As Maraiin landed, a Crab shot her in the back. The others had left her alone with Ulrick. Maraiin stumbled threw the next series of attacks, barley lasting ten minutes. She could tell Ulrick was annoyed.

Shortly there after, Maraiin was dematerialized by two more hits from a crab. She went back to Jeremie. He smiled at her and said: "You did well for your first time on Lyoko."

"Thanks Jeremie." Maraiin, smiled back. When the others returned, Yumi and Odd, told Maraiin how well she did for her first time. Only Ulrick was frowning.

"She slowed us down. I don't think keeping her around is a good idea." Ulrick said. Maraiin had expected something like this. But instead of looking upset, Maraiin looked pleased. The others were upset for her.

"What are you talking about Ulrick? It was her first time on Lyoko. I think she handeled herself very well." Odd said.

"I agree with Odd." Yumi said.

Ulrick sighed. "Alright. She can stay."

"Thanks Ulrick." Maraiin said.

The next day, a giant teddy bear attacked the school. Yumi and Ulrick had to stay at the school, so Odd and Maraiin were on their own. Maraiin did ten times better her second time on Lyoko, and Odd was impressed. Maraiin was very helpful in deactivating the tower.

A couple days later another Xana attack happened. The whole gang went this time. Another trip to the Polar region.

"Maraiin, I want you to stay and guard the back. Cover us ok?" Ulrick said.

"No way Ulrick. Maraiin is a lot better now. She should stick with us." Odd protested.

"No, Odd. She stays back here!" Ulrick insisted. Maraiin nodded. The others ran off to deactivate the tower. Maraiin watched wistfully. She knew Ulrick thought she would just get in the way. But she also knew that he would accpet her eventually. But Xana had other plans.

Two crabs came up silently behind Maraiin. One knocked her out, while the other lifted her on to the other one's back. Then the ran off with Maraiin.

When the tower was deactivated, the group sat in the factory wondering where Maraiin was. They thought she was mad at Ulrich, and she had run off. They were just discussing it when a message from Xana showed up on the Computer screen.

"Hello. By now you should have noticed that one of your number is missing. Do not fear for her. She is with me, and she will remain safe so long as you quit fighting me." Was what the message said. Jeremie put on his michrophone, and spoke to Xana.

"Let us see her, to prove that you really have her." Jeremie said.

"As you wish." Xana replied. And an image appeared on the screen. It was Maraiin. She was on her knees on a blue floor. She looked directly at the screen, fear written all over her face. "There. Now, she has become like your friend Aelita. If I wanted to, I could kill this girl. The only way to save her is to quit fighting me."

"No, keep fighting. Keep fighting." Maraiin said.

"Shut up!" Xana shouted at Mariian as he slapped her across the face. Maraiin fell to the side at the force of Xana's blow.

"Leave her alone! She's just a little kid!" Odd shouted.

Xana gave an evil smirk and disappeared from the screen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maraiin looked up at Xana. He was standing over her, a laser in his hand. The gang had returned to Lyoko. So, just as he said, Xana was going to kill her.

"It seems your friends care nothing for your life." Xana said. Maraiin could feel tears running down her face. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. I'm going to make your friends watch."

"Please don't kill me. Please? I beg you, please don't." Maraiin sobbed. She was on her knees before Xana. She put her hands to her stomach and bent over waiting for the deadly blow. But Xana stood there with something like pity in his eyes. A new thing for Xana. He hid his pity behind a mask of evil as Maraiin looked back up at him.

"You know, I may have some use for you after all. I will spare you for now. But, if you do not do everything I say, I will kill you. Understood?" Xana said.

Maraiin nodded. So Xana made a copy of her, and killed that in front of Jeremie and the others instead of the real girl. Maraiin stood to the side and heard the others pleas for her saftey. "Oh, Odd. I'm so sorry." Maraiin thought.

Odd let out a loud cry of greif while the others stood around. After his cry the others looked at him confused.

"What's up Odd? We barely knew her. Why are you so upset?" Ulrick asked.

"You guys don't understand. Maraiin was my sister. We did everything together. When I left to come here Maraiin was alone for a whole year. So when she came here, I wanted things to be like they were. So that's why I wanted her to fight Xana with us." Odd sobbed.

"Odd, I'm so sorry. It's my fault Maraiin is dead." Ulrick said.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault, it's Xana's." Odd said

"No Odd. I'm the one who told Maraiin to stay behind. If she had stayed with us Xana couldn't have gotten his hands on her." Ulrick said.

"Yeah mabey. But I forced you guys into letting her fight with us." Odd said.

"It's nobody's fault. It would have happened one way or another." Yumi said. The others nodded and went back to school.

Maraiin stuck by Xana. But not by choice. Xana wouldn't let her out of his sight. Maraiin tried to sneak away, but Xana dragged her back.

"You want to stay alive. Then you stay with me!" Xana always said. One day when Xana attacked, Maraiin interfered. Xana caught her. He roughly grabbed her arm and swung her around. "What do you think your doing? Do you want me to kill you? If you ever do that again the consequenses will be dire!" Xana shouted. Maraiin shook with fear. Xana pushed her over and stomped around angrily, shouting at the quaking Maraiin.

But Odd, lauged with joy. His little sister was alive! He knew it deep in his gut, even though the others didn't. They all thought it was a fluke. But Odd just knew Maraiin was alive. He was able to smile now.

Maraiin looked at Xana with tears in her eyes. He was going to put her in a gaurdian as punishment for her actions. The guardians drained the life out of you, Xana had said. He was just pushing her away. Maraiin tried to run back, but before she could get anywhere an orange bubble formed around her. Maraiin cried out in pain, the bubble had started its work. It was draining her life. But soon, Maraiin fainted. She hovered in the middle of the bubble, unconcious. Xana smiled with satisfaction.

That would teach her not to disobey him. He let Maraiin out of the guardian when she only had five lifepoints left. She would recover. Maraiin fell to the ground with a soft thud. Xana picked her up and laid her on a sort of platform. She didn't wake up untill two hours later. Xana was standing in front of a giant monitor. Blaise rubbed her head, and sat up. Xana turned around and saw her sit up.

"What's that?" Maraiin asked, pointing at the monitor.

"I can see what's going on in the real world with this. With this I can plan my next attack." Xana explained. Maraiin had an idea. Though it would get her into serious trouble if she was discovered. She would just have to risk it.

The day after Maraiin was kidnapped, Odd was called to the principal's office. It wasn't for anything he did, they wanted to question him about Maraiin's whereabouts. Odd went in trying his best to look confused. He could put on quiet a show.

"Odd, I called you in here to ask about Maraiin." The principal said.

"What about her?" Odd asked.

"It seems she's missing." The principal said.

Odd looked surpirised and shocked. "Missing!" He excaliamed.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her lately." Odd answered.

"She hasn't been in any of her classes. No one knows where she is."

"I don't know. I hope she's alright."

"Alright Odd, you can go." Odd jumped up and ran out the door. Someday he would make a great actor. 


End file.
